The present invention relates to a method for recycling the resin mold containing thermoplastic resin as a main component comprising mixing a rubber-like material in a thermoplastic resin which is the main component of a recycled resin mold as a recycle aid agent for recovery of the physical properties such as impact strength, non-flammability, and the like, wherein said rubber-like material has compatibility with said thermoplastic resin and has thermoplasticity so that said thermoplastic resin in which said rubber-like material is mixed can be molded
Recycling the resin mold containing thermoplastic resin as a main component comprises collecting waste resin mold, washing and shattering said waste resin mold, pelletizing said shattered waste resin mold, and re-molding said resulting pellet. Said method for recycling the resin mold is called xe2x80x9cmaterial recyclexe2x80x9d and during said process, said thermoplastic resin may be decomposed by heating in the pelletizing process, the re-mold process and the like. By heating repeatedly in said processes, molecular bond in said thermoplastic resin may be cut and the molecular weight of said thermoplastic resin may lower and in the case of the thermoplastic resin in which a rubber like component (rubber component, rubber like material, rubber like polymer, rubber like copolymer, graft copolymer) is added to improve the physical properties such as impact strength, elongation, and the like, said thermoplastic resin is such as ABS resin, HIPS resin, modified PPE resin and the like, said rubber component is oxidized and degradized (gellation) resulting in degradation of impact strength.
Further the flame-retardant and the like may be decomposed, liquefied, and vaporized or sublimated by heating and melting during the recycle process resulting on degradation of non-flammability of the thermoplastic resin.
Further many kinds of additives are combined in said thermoplastic resin and some of said additives have no compatibility with said thermoplastic resin. For instance, the pigment or the dyestuff such as titanium oxide, carbon black, iron oxide, and the like added for coloring of said thermoplastic resin, the inorganic material (inorganic filler) such as glass fiber (GF), glass beads (GB), carbon fiber (CF), talc, calcium carbonate, and the like added for increasing the rigidity of said thermoplastic resin have poor compatibility with said thermoplastic resin. When said materials are contained in said thermoplastic resin in a large amount, the physical properties of said thermoplastic resin may degrade by repeating recycling.
For instance, the waste resin mold collected may be assorted by each kind of resin and further each color of resin and then washed enough, shattered, adjusted color, and pelletized. In case where a desired amount of the virgin thermoplastic resin is added to said pelletized recycled thermoplastic resin to adjust color or the contained amount of impurities, further pigment or dyestuff may be added to said pelletized recycled thermoplastic resin or said virgin thermoplastic resin and as a result, the containined amount of said pigment or dyestuff in the blended resin of said recycled resin and said virgin resin increase resulting in degradation of impact strength.
In said material recycle system (WO9738838), it is described that said collected waste resin mold is shattered without assorting and pelletized and the resulting mold having a mixed color is coated with a paint containing a thermoplastic resin as a main component having compatibility with said resin of said mold to adjust color.
In the case of recycle of closed loop in which the recycle of said resin mold is performed repeatedly, the paint film coated on the surface of said resin mold melts and disperses in said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said resin mold and dissolve in said thermoplastic resin since the main component of said paint film is a thermoplastic resin.
When said paint film melts and dissolves in said thermoplastic resin, the additives such as the pigment, the dyestuff and the like contained in said paint film disperses in said thermoplastic resin and as a result, the content of said pigment, dyestuff, and the like increases. Said pigment and dyestuff in said paint film have mostly poor compatibility with said thermoplastic resin, resulting in degradation of the physical properties such as impact strength, fluidity, and the like.
Content of the pigment and the dyestuff in the colored resin mold (virgin resin mold) is about 0 to 1.5% by weight while content of the pigment and the dyestuff in the dried colored paint film is about 30 to 70% by weight so that the pigment and the dyestuff content of said paint film is larger than that of said thermoplastic resin.
For instance, assuming that a paint film containing 60% by weight of the pigment and the dyestuff is formed on one side of a panel shaped mold whose thickness is 3 mm, the length and the width are 500 mm respectively. In a case where the virgin resin mold contains 0.3% by weight of the pigment and the dyestuff, the product of the weight of the virgin resin moldxc3x97the pigment and dyestuff content is 500 mmxc3x97500 mmxc3x973 mmxc3x971 (specific gravity)xc3x970.3% by weight=2.25xc3x97105 .
In the case of the dried paint film, the product is 500 mmxc3x97500 mmxc3x970.015 mm (in the case of one side coating)xc3x971 (specific gravity)xc3x9760 Wt%=2.25xc3x97105. As above described, in the case of recycle of the coated resin mold, the pigment and dye stuff content may become twice by as much as that of one time recycle and the pigment and the dyestuff content in said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said resin mold increases as above described, resulting in the degradation of the physical properties of the recycled resin mold since said pigment and said dyestuff have poor compatibility with said thermoplastic resin respectively (compare Table 1 with Table 2).
A paint 0001 containing styrene modified acrylic resin having the compatibility with ABS resin of said resin mold (whose formulation is shown in Table 3) was coated on a resin mold produced by the injection mold of ABS resin (Styrac 191F, Asahi Kasei Corporation.) and said coated resin mold was shattered with the paint film and pelletized to re-mold. Physical properties after said process was repeated three times are shown in Table 1. As a comparison, said process consisting of shattering, pelletizing, and re-mold of said resin mold was repeated three times without coating said paint and the result was shown in Table 2.
Referring to Tables 1 and 2, it is recognized that IZOD impact strength of said recycled resin mold with paint coating degrades comparing with that of said recycled resin mold without paint coating. The reason why impact strength of said recycled resin mold degrades seems to be the effects of the pigment and the dyestuff in said paint film.
The physical properties degrade both in a case where said resin mold is coated with paint or in a case where said resin mold is not coated with paint. Said degradation of the physical properties seems to be caused by the degradation of the rubber component in ABS resin (AnSt-g-PBD).
In the case of the resin containing the same rubber component as the rubber component of ABS resin, such as HIPS, modified PPE, and the like, said rubber component degrades by repeated heating to melt, resulting in the degradation of impact strength of said thermoplastic resin (refer to Reference 3 and others).
As above described, the reasons of the degradation of impact strength by the repeated recycling process in the xe2x80x9cmaterial recyclexe2x80x9d are as follows;
(1) In the case of the recycle of the coated resin mold, the pigment and the dyestuff in the paint film migrate in said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said resin mold during the heating and melting process to increase the content of the pigment and dyestuff having poor compatibility with said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said resin mold, resulting in the degradation of impact strength.
(2) Even in the case of the recycle of the uncoated resin mold the molecular weight of said organic thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said resin mold becomes lower by repeated heating and melting in recycle and when a rubber component is added in said thermoplastic resin to improve impact strength, said rubber component degrades by heating and oxidation, resulting in the degradation of impact strength.
The following methods for recovering the physical properties degraded by the recycle have been provided.
In Tokkaihei 5-4228, it is described that a recycle aid agent consisting of two or more kinds of polymer components having different properties but compatibility respectively is added to, one or more kinds of waste plastic wherein one polymer component disperses in the other polymer component in particle sizes between 0.0001 and 10 xcexcm and each polymer component bonds chemically together to form a polyphase structure to recover impact resistance, bending elasticity, appearance and the like.
In Tokkaihei 5-92430, it is described that the coated automobile parts made of olefin resin is shattered and olefin resin, olefin elastomer and diene polymer having OH group at its end or hydrogenated diene polymer is blended in said shattered automobile parts to improve impact strength.
Nevertheless in this case it is feared that when the recycled resin mold is coated with a paint, the resulting paint film has poor adhesiveness with said recycled resin mold in a case where some kind of said material is added in the waste plastic.
In Tokkaihei 6-298991, it is described that material wherein rubber like polymer is copolymerized or graft copolymerized to said materials is added in the waste plastic for recycle. Nevertheless, in this case, it is feared that the resulting paint film has poor adhesiveness with the recycled resin mold in a case where some kinds of said material is added in the waste plastic.
In Tokkaihei 5-310987, it is described that a flame-retardant is added to the recycled polystyrene foam and that said flame-retardant includes bromine compound having compatibility with said polystyrene foam. In a case where only bromine compound is used as a flame-retardant, it is difficult to give sufficient non flammability to the recycled material and it is necessary to add another flame-retardant such as antimony oxide and the like.
Further it is possible to give non flammability to the plastic by adding phosphoric ester.
In Tokkaihei 7-290454, it is described that the non flammability of the recycled plastic is recovered by adding halogenated phosphoric ester, bromine compound, phosphoric ester and antimony oxide. Nevertheless there is no disclosure about ABS resin, modified PPE resin, PC/ABS resin and the like.
In Tokkaihei 8-245756, it is described that epoxydized diene polymer (partially hydrogenated ) is added in the recycled material to recover impact strength Nevertheless there is no disclosure about compatibility with said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said resin mold and no disclosure about graft copolymerization or copomerization of monomer(s) constituting said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said resin mold to give compatibility with said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said resin mold.
Further, no data about the degradation of impact strength by recycle is indicated and repeated recycling is also not described, and there are no disclosure about the cause of the degradation of the physical properties of the resin mold by recycle in this publication.
Still further this publication illustrates the rubber components used to recover impact strength but only refers to adding a rubber component to recover impact strength according to detailed description and examples.
In Tokkaihei 7-228722, it is indicated that degraded impact strength is recovered by shattering said resin mold coated with a paint having no compatibility with polymer alloy, of a modified PPE resin and a polyamide resin, which is a thermoplastic resin as the main component of said resin mold, and adding a hydrogenerated styrenebutadiene block polymer in said shattered resin mold, and contaminating the paint film having no compatibility with the recycle. In this case it is feared that when said hydrogenated styrene butadiene block copolymer content increases, the paint film has poor adhesiveness.
Further there are no detailed description of the rubber component and no description of the flame retardant.
In Tokkaihei 10-204207, Tokkaihei 10-168357, Tokkaihei 10-168343 etc., there is description of adding the virgin material to the recycled material, but to recover the degraded physical properties by adding the virgin material, a lot of virgin material is necessary, and so this method is not economical and can not attain a high recycle ratio.
An object of the present invention is, in a method for recycling the resin mold comprising mainly of the thermoplastic resin, to solve the problems about degradations of impact strength and non-flammability and the recovery of impact strength and non-flammability without decreasing the adhesiveness of the paint film by adding the recycle aid agent.
Accordingly, the inventor paid attention to a technical idea of the present invention wherein a rubber-like material having compatibility with thermoplastic resin, which is the main component of a resin mold and so even if said rubber-like material is mixed in said thermoplastic resin, the resulting mixture can be molded. Said rubber-like material having properties to improve impact strength, is added as a recycle aid agent in said thermoplastic resin, and said non flammable material is added in said thermoplastic resin. Thus the inventor has attained the object of the present invention to recover impact strength and non flammability and maintain the sufficient adhesiveness of the paint film.
The present invention (the first invention according to claim 1) relates to a method for recycling the resin mold comprising mixing a rubber-like material in a thermoplastic resin which is a main component of a recycled resin mold as a recycle aid agent for recovery of the physical properties such as impact strength, non-flammability, and the like wherein said rubber-like material has compatibility with said thermoplastic resin and has thermoplasticity so that said thermoplastic resin in which said rubber-like material is mixed can be molded.
According to the invention (the second invention according to claim 2) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first invention, said rubber-like material has double bond(s) in molecular structure.
According to the invention (the third invention according to claim 3) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first invention, said rubber-like material has no double bond.
According to the invention (the fourth invention according to claim 4) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the second invention, said double bond(s) exist(s) in the main chain of its monocular structure.
According to the invention (the fifth invention according to claim 5) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the third invention, said double bond(s) exist(s) inside the chain(s) of its monocular structure.
According to the invention (the sixth invention according to claim 6) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the fourth invention, said rubber-like material contains ethelyne-polybutadiene as a main component.
According to the invention (the seventh invention according to claim 7) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the fifth invention, said rubber-like material contains ethelyne-propylene terpolymer as the main component.
According to the invention (the eighth invention according to claim 8) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the third invention, said rubber-like material contains ethylene-propylene rubber or acrylic rubber.
According to the invention (the ninth invention according to claim 9) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first invention, said rubber-like material has the same or similar structure as said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said recycled resin mold.
According to the invention (the tenth invention according to claim 10) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the ninth invention, said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said recycled resin mold is AS resin, AES resin, a polymer alloy or a polymer blend of said resins and the resin structure added to said rubber-like material consists of acrylonitrile(An) or styrene (St).
According to the invention (the eleventh invention according to claim 11) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the ninth invention, said thermoplastic resin which is the main component of said recycled resin mold is PS resin, HIPS resin, PPE resin or a polymer alloy or a polymer blend of said resins and the resin structure added to said rubber-like material consists of styrene (St).
According to the invention (the twelfth invention according to claim 12) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the tenth invention, said rubber-like material is a terpolymer in which acrylonitril(An) and styrene(St) are graft-copolymerized, more precisely said terpolymer is acrylnitrile and styrene graft copolymer containing a budadiene rubber(AnSt-g-PB, Anst-g-PBR,or AnSt-g-PB(D;R)).
According to the invention (the thirteenth invention according to claim 13) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the tenth invention, said rubber-like material is a graft terpolymer in which acrylonitrile(An) and styrene(St) are graft copolymerized to an ethylene-propyrene-terpolymer, namely a graft terpolymer of acrylonitrile and styrene containing said ethylene-popyrene terpolymer(AnSt-g-EPDM).
According to the invention (the fourteenth invention according to claim 14) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the tenth invention, said rubber-like material is a graft terpolymer in which acrylonitrile(An) and styrene(St) are graft-copolymerized to an ethylene-propyrene rubber, namely a graft terpolymer of acrylonitile and styrene containing said ethylene-propyrene terpolymer(AnSt-g-EPM).
According to the invention (the fifteenth invention according to claim 15) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the tenth invention, said rubber-like material is a graft terpolymer in which acrylonitrile(An) and styrene(St) are graft-copolymerized to an acrylic rubber, namely a graft terpolymer of acrylonitrile and styrene containing said acrylic rubber(AnSt-g-ANM).
According to the invention (the sixteenth invention according to claim 16) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the eleventh invention, said rubber-like material is a graft copolymer in which styrene (St) is graft polymerized to an acrylic rubber, namely a graft copolymer of styrene containing said acrylic rubber (St-g-ANM).
According to the invention (the seventeenth invention according to claim 17) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the eleventh invention, said rubber-like material is a graft copolymer in which styrene (St) is graft-polymerized to a polybutadiene, namely a graft coplymer of styrene containing polybutadiene (St-g-PB, St-g-PBR, or St-g-PB (D;R)).
According to the invention (the eighteenth invention according to claim 18) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the eleventh invention, said rubber-like material is a graft copolymer in which styrene(St) is graft-polymerized to an ethylene-propylcne-terpolymer, namely a graft copolymer of styrene containing said ethylene-propylene terpolymer (St-g-EPDM).
According to the invention (the nineteenth invention according to claim 19) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the eleventh invention, said rubber-like material is a graft-copolymer in which styrene (St) is graft-polymerixed to an ethylene-propylene rubber, namely a graft copolymer of styrene containing said ethylene rubber (St-g-EPM).
According to the invention (the twentieth invention according to claim 20) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first invention, said rubber-like material is produced by the emulsion polymerization or the solution polymerrzation.
According to the invention (the twenty-first invention according to claim 21) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the twentieth invention, said rubber-like material produced by the emulsion polymerization or the solution polymerization contains more than 20% by weight of rubber component.
According to the invention (the twenty-second invention according to claim 22) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the twentieth invention, grafting ration of said rubber-like material produced by the emulsion polymerization or the solution polymerization is more than 30% by weight.
According to the invention(the twenty-third invention according to claim 23) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first invention, particle size of said rubber-like material is 0.05 xcexcm to 50 xcexcm and the aspect ratio(length/width) is more than 0.1 in a case where said rubber-like material is dispersed in said thermoplastic resin of said recycled resin mold by melting.
According to the invention(the twenty-fourth invention according to claim 24) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first invention, the glass transition temperature(Tg) determined by scanning differential thermal analysis method is lower than 200xc2x0 C.
According to the invention (the twenty-fifth invention according to claim 25) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first invention, said rubber-like material contains one or more elastic molecular structure in its molecular structure.
According to the invention (the twenty-sixth invention according to claim 26) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first invention, said rubber-like material is a single material or a mixture of two or more materials.
According to the invention (the twenty-seventh invention according to claim 27) of a method for recycling the resin mold, in the first and the twenty-sixth inventions, said rubber-like material is a mixture of materials having different particle sizes respectively.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 1 has an effect that the physical properties such as impact strength, elongation and the like can be recovered and improved since said rubber-like material having compatibility with a thermoplastic resin which is the main component of a recycled resin mold and so can be molded and being thermoplastic is added as a recycle aid agent.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 2 has an effect that the degraded physical properties by recycling such as impact strength and elongation can be improved or recovered since said rubber-like material having double bond(s) in molecular structure and so having the rubber-like elasticity in claim 1 is added.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 3 has an effect that the degraded physical properties by recycling such as impact strength and elongation can be recovered since said rubber-like material having no double bond but having the same rubber-like elasticity as the rubber-like material having double bond(s) in claim 1 is added.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 4 has an effect that the adding amount of said rubber-like material can be reduced since said rubber-like material having double bond(s) in the main chain in claim 2 and so having large rubber-like elasticity is added as a recycle aid agent.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 5 has an effect that the adding amount of said rubber-like material can be reduced since said rubber-like material which has double bond(s) in the side chain(s) in claim 3 and so degradation by repeated recycling is small is added as a recycle aid agent.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 6 has an effect that the adding amount of said rubber-like material can be reduced since said rubber-like material containing polybutadiene as the main component in claim 4 and so having large rubber-like elasticity is added as a recycle aid agent.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 7 has an effect that the adding amount of said rubber-like material can be reduced since said rubber-like material which contains ethylene-propyrene terpolymer as the main component in claim 5 and so the degradation of said rubber-like material in repeated recycling is small is added as a recycle aid agent.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 8 has an effect that the degraded physical properties by recycling such as impact strength, elongation, and the like can be recovered since said rubber-like material containing ethylene-propylene rubber or acrylic rubber as the main component in claim 3, and so having rubber-like elasticity the same as said rubber-like material having double bond(s) is added.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 9 has effects that the degraded physical properties by recycling such as impact strength, elongation and the like can be recovered and the problem of degradation of adhesiveness of the paint film can be solved since said rubber-like material having the same or similar structure as said main component of said recycled resin mold in claim 1 and so having compatibility with said resin mold and the thermoplastic resin which is the main component of the paint film is added as a recycle aid agent.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 10 has effects that the problem of the degradation of adhesiveness of the paint film can be solved and the degraded physical properties by recycling such as impact strength, elongation and the like can be recovered since said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold is AS resin, ABS resin, or a polymer alloy or a polymer blend of said resins and said rubber-like material having a resin structure consisting of acrylonitrile (An) and styrene (St) is added in claim 9.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 11 has an effect that the degraded impact strength by recycling can be recovered since said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold is PS resin, HIPS resin, PPE resin, or polymer alloy or polymer blend of said resins and said rubber-like material having a resin structure consisting of styrene (St) and so being thermoplastic and further having compatibility with said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold is added to dissolve in said thermoplastic resin to form the sea-island structure and the like in claim 9.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 12 has effects that the problem of degradation of adhesiveness of the paint film when the paint is coated on said resin mold and the problem of degradation of physical properties by adding the recycle aid agent can be solved and the degraded physical properties by recycling, such as impact strength, elongation, and the like can be recovered since said rubber-like material is a terpolymer wherein acrylonitrile (An) and styrene (St) are graft-copolymerized (AnSt-g-PB, AnSt-g-PBR or AnSt-g-PB (D;R)) and so has compatibility with said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold in claim 10.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 13 has an effect that the degraded impact strength by recycling can be recovered since said rubber-like material is said terpolymer (AnSt-g-EPDM) having thermoplasticity and when said rubber-like material is blended to repelletize and blended in the recycled resin mold without repelletizing and melted by heating to re-mold, said rubber-like material dissolves in said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold to disperse finely to form the sea-island structure and the like and further said rubber-like material has no double bond or has double bond(s) inside chain of its molecular structure in claim 10.
Further said method in claim 13 has another effect that recycle can be repeated since said rubber-like material has oxidation resistance.
Still further, said method in claim 13 has further economical effect that adding amount can be reduced since said rubber-like material has oxidation resistance against heating and melting in repeated recycling.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 14 has an effect that the degraded impact strength by recycling can be recovered since said rubber-like material is said graft terpolymer (AnSt-g-EPM) having oxidation resistance during the heating process in recycle in claim 10.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 15 has an effect that the degraded physical properties by recycling such as impact strength, elongation, and the like can be recovered since said rubber-like material is said graft terpolymer (AnSt-g-ANM) in claim 10 and has the same rubber-like elasticity as the rubber-like material having double bond(s).
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 16 has an effect that the degraded physical properties by recycling such as impact strength, elongation, and the like can be recovered since said rubber-like material is said graft copolymer (St-g-ANM) having the same rubber-like elasticity as the rubber-like material having double bond(s) in claim 11.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 17 has an effect that the degraded impact strength by recycling can be recovered since said rubber-like material is said graft copolymer (AnSt-g-PB, AnSt-g-PBR, or AnSt-g-PB (D;R)) having thermoplasticity and compatibility with said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold in claim 11 and form the sea-island structure and the like when said rubber-like structure is melted by heating together with said thermoplastic resin to dissolve in said thermoplastic resin.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 18 has an effect that the degraded impact strength by recycling can be recovered since said rubber-like material is said graft copolymer (St-g-EPDM) having thermoplasticity and compatibility with said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold in claim 11, so that when said rubber-like material is blended in said shattered resin mold to re-pelletize or blended in said shattered resin mold without re-pelletizing and heated to melt for re-molding said rubber-like material together with said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold to disperse finely in said thermoplastic resin to form the sea-island structure and the like and said rubber-like material has no double bond or has double bond(s) inside chain of its molecular structure resulting in the oxidation resistance against the heating process in recycling.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 19 has an effect that the degraded impact strength by recycling can be recovered since said rubber-like material is said graft copolymer (St-g-EPM) in claim 11 having oxidation resistance against the heating and melting process in recycling.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 20 has effects that the adding amount of said rubber-like material can be economically reduced and the degraded impact strength can be recovered since said rubber-like material is produced by emulsion polymerization or solution polymerization or slurry polymerization in claim 1 and has a large content of the rubber component.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 1 has effects that the adding amount of said rubber-like material can be economically reduced and the degraded impact strength can certainly be recovered since the content of the rubber component in said rubber-like material produced by emulsion polymerization or solution-polymerization in claim 20 is more than 20% by weight.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 22 has effects that compatibility of said rubber-like material with said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold is much improved and degraded impact strength by recycling can certainly be recovered since the graft ratio of said rubber-like material produced by emulsion polymerization or solution polymerization in claim 20 is more than 30% by weight.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 23 has effects that the appearance of said recycled resin mold is improved and the physical properties of said resin mold do not depend on the direction since the particle size of said rubber-like material dispersed in said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold by heating and melting is in the range between 0.05 xcexcmxcx9c50 xcexcm and aspect ratio (length/width) is more than 0.1 in claim 1 resulting in a high impact absorption property.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 24 has an effect that said rubber-like material can be finely dispersed in said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold since said rubber-like material in claim 1 has a glass transition temperature (Tg) determined by scanning differential thermal analysis method lower than 200xc2x0 C.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 25 has effects that since said rubber-like material contains single or 2 or more kinds of molecular structure(s) having elasticity in claim 1, high impact strength can be obtained in a case where said rubber-like material contains two or more kinds of said molecular structures and desirable gloss of said resin mold can be guaranteed.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 26 has effects that said rubber-like material in claim 1 is a single material or a mixture of two or more materials and in a case of said mixture, high impact strength can be guaranteed and said recycled resin mold has preferable gloss.
Said method for recycling the resin mold in claim 27 has effects that high impact strength can be guaranteed and said recycled resin mold has preferable gloss since said rubber-like structure in claim 26 is a mixture of materials having different particle size respectively.